ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Fear Factory
' Fear Factory' is the twentieth episode of the eighth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary It was a big night of unusual encounters on this episode of Ghost Hunters! TAPS starts out at the Top Stone Mill in Clairmont, NH, and later investigates Tinker Cottage in Rockford, IL. The experiences being reported at the Top Stone Mill are terrifying! It was once a shoe and furniture manufacturing plant nearly 100 years ago but has been vacant for years. Nick and his mother, Mary, recently purchased and converted the bottom 2 floors into a restaurant. But the building might not have been as vacant as they thought! Nick reports being bitten with visible teeth marks and had someone shake his ladder as if playing a prank. But both times he was alone. Mary witnessed objects being thrown. Employees have heard footsteps seen shadows on the upper floors and a figure in the bar. Customers see people through the windows on the upper floors. Could it be former workers- both adult and children- who met a tragic demise while laboring at the mill? Pssst: Adam figures out that he can see the baby in Amy's belly using the thermal imaging camera. HA! During the investigation, Jason and Steve hear voices in conversation on the fourth floor and the room illuminated when there aren't even bulbs on that floor. Interesting! Britt and Ashley record a voice laughing when they ask about the ladder-shaking incident. Steve loses a game of rock, paper, scissors so he has to go outside and try to see Tango through the window. They determine that a person inside with a flashlight looks like they are standing in the window from the street. Debunking? Not sure. Meanwhile, a male voice responds to any questions Amy asks about children and she and Jason spy a figure peeking at them. But then it vanishes. Adam hears shuffling, Amy sees shadows, they all hear odd noises like wood palettes moving- but who moved them? This investigation was full of experiences and they captured great evidence. Most compelling was the clear recording of footsteps and audio footage of the exact male voice that Mary hears all the time. Jason reassures Jason and Mary that the scratches are probably just the spirits trying to get his attention and not acting maliciously. There's really nothing to fear! Next, it's Tinker Cottage in Rockford, IL. Built in the 1830s, this building housed 3 generations of Tinkers and is now a museum. However, guests are experiencing lots of paranormal activity and the management fears that many of the Tinkers have simply chosen to stay in their home eternally. Experiences include a shadow figure that closed a door, footsteps and laughter, a woman screaming in the basement and a male figure standing in the library. Museum manager Steve believes that Robert Tinker and his first wife Mary and second wife Jesse are behind this haunt because they had such attachment to the house and the belongings inside. That night, Jason and Steve hear a doorknob turn and the door opens. They try to recreate the action with no luck. Everyone hears voices and something spits- yes, spits- on Steve's leg! KJ, Britt and Ashley capture footage of a rocking chair moving on it's own. After analyzing the footage, Jason thinks it could be one of the Door women, as that surname name seemed to get a response whenever it was spoken. That's a sign! Overall, the evidence backs the personal experiences. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Episodes